The Trade Federation
The Trade Federation is responsible for the commercial expansion of the Galactic Empire and the management of Imperial resources. The Federation lay's claim to resources, which are sole property of the Empire as a whole and are used to further Imperial economic interests. They are also be responsible for discovering and opening new trade routes, as well as enforcing lawful usage of these routes, and to that end maintain an appropriate tax on these routes that favor Imperial members. Also included in the duties of the Trade Federation are the encouragement of member nations to actively tap their available resources and offer economic incentives to engage in international trade with their peers in the Empire. The Viceroy is the traditional and functional head of the Trade Federation, and holds a seat in the Imperial High Council. It has an office on Korribanos in the Imperial Palace, as well as the large space station, the Trade Star, which serves as the official headquarters for the Federation. Principles The Trade Federation was created as a means of organizing trade between nations, and subsequently regulating all legal trade. Forming accords between nations and Imperial members, official trade routes were created which would begin the official means of trade transportation. It is the commercial arm of the Galactic Empire. The Trade Federation strives to serve the Empire by providing a strong commercial base through its profits and shares in various businesses. Hierarchy Trade Federation Directorate Viceroy Currently held by: ''Martin Harvey The formal head of the Trade Federation. The Viceroy formally represents the Federation in the Imperial High Council, and deals with formal diplomats from Imperial and non-Imperial nations on a larger scale. The Viceroy works to oversee all operations of the organization, and will act as the representative to the Trade Federation when it comes to larger deals between organizations. Vicereine Currently held by: Victoria Indigo-Harvey The Vicereine is the title bestowed on the wife of the Viceroy. Its almost ceremonial, however the Vicereine basically works the same as a Deputy Viceroy, except with more influence. She can act on behalf of the Trade Federation in any of its endevours. Financial Officer ''Currently held by: '' Phillip Barri The Financial Officer is responsible for overseeing the financial costs and profits of the Trade Federation. This includes all profits made from tax and goods received, along with all deductions made from production of freighters or Trade Stations. The reports are filed each month to the Imperial Board of Finance. Vicelord ''Currently held by: James Carter's character. The civilian Commander of the Trade Federation's Merchant Fleet. This person is in command of organizing the many non-military vessels and working with the Financial Officer and the Viceroy to make sure there is enough vessels to keep up with the demands for material and trade between the Imperial and non-Imperial members. They bring designs to the Viceroy who them passes them onto the Imperial Department of Defense Procurement. They are also responsible for the MOFO's which have been dedicated to Trade Federation use. The Trade Ministry Trade Federation Minister They are responsible for regulating trade between nations in a certain sector of the Galactic Empire. There is one in every Trade Station across the galaxy, which ensure that all deliverers and trade are completed as per the schedule and that all of the functions of an individual trade station are completed as per schedule. They also form smaller trade agreements between nations of an Imperial matter. They can sort out disputes and keep trade flowing in their sector of the galaxy. They communicate often with their superior officers, and hold meetings every second week aboard the Trade Star where all reports and income displays are surrendered. Trade Federation Officer The Trade Federation Officer is involved in the general process of the Federation, working on the Planetary Docking Stations which receive/ send all trade items. They can be involved in all different actions within the Trade Stations. They specialize in specific areas, such as docking, baggage handling, package exchange, public inquiry, help desks, on board security, and such forth. These are the lowest recorded rank, although there are many more employee's under this rank. Trade Routes The first hyperlane was opened in 12 NE with the Earth Dash. With three of the regular Space Stations mostly completed, including the Imperial Central Station, the United Earth Station and the Northern Earth Station. Viceroy Harvey opened the Hyperlane officially in Korribanos after the Trade Star opening a few weeks prior. Before the introduction of the Trade Routes, trade was conducted through one port close to Earth, which went directly to the destination. Which meant that Northern worlds were harder to get supplies to, as cargo was never protected, and was subject to piracy. After the Organization Crises, the Trade Federation set out on creating safer travel for private and public trade and travel. Thus the Hyperlanes were created, and security was increased ten fold. With routine patrols of the Imperial Navy, the routes became protected. As such, all products and vessels traveling down the routes needed to have some sort of authorization, which users must pay a small fee for the liberty of its use. Vessels Merchant Fleet The Trade Star Trade Stations Category:Galactic Empire